


DSMP Rambles / Headcanons

by Dragxnaire



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff will also be labeled too, Gen, I'll add more tags over time, Keith the Enderdragon x Reader, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW will be labeled so no worries, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Smut, There's wholesome but also NSFW stuff, Wilbur Soot x reader, heat - Freeform, knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragxnaire/pseuds/Dragxnaire
Summary: My Headcanons and/or Rambles!
Relationships: Dream x Reader - Relationship, Ghostbur x Reader, Philza Minecraft x Reader, Reader Insert - Relationship, Sir Billiam the III x Reader, Vilbur x Reader, WilburSoot x Reader, technoblade x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	1. Keith Smith the Ender Dragon Head canons

**Author's Note:**

> These are my Ramble Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Smith the Dragon head canons <3

Imagine that Keith became a human-dragon hybrid type deal, separated from Wilbur and Keith became his own entity??? Big brain right?? Him falling in love with you. First, he doesn't know why since your a human??? He wasn't sure at first but he then accepted seeing how kind and caring you were which made him fall hard for you.

\- Keith, separating from Wilbur; His looks are a bit taken from Wilbur. He could be mistaken for looking like Wilbur’s son or some sort of a relative.

\- Keith using wings to cover you from the rain/snow or protecting from debris, arrows, and mobs.

\- He has his scales a tad bit around his wings, arms, legs, feet and, hands. He has some scales on his face too.

\- This man looks like Wilbur decided to dress up as a dragon but he pulls it off amazingly.

\- He wraps his tail around your legs during cuddle sessions sometimes or when you two are at home and he's being affectionate with you.

\- He loves carrying you around especially when he flying.

\- His eyes glow in the dark so sometimes he's spooked you with His eyes that are bright purple which is very pretty

\- May I mentioned he has small horns? They don't curve a lot but like small enough that you can tell their horns. He picked up the habits from Goats and likes gently head butting you and such to give affection.

\- The man has claws too so he's always clawing an 8 ft tall cat post to keep his claws dealt with like how cats take care of their claws. He knows better to claw up any furniture, He's a dragon what do you expect. He's pretty strong too but with *gently Pat's Keith* he has so many self-esteem issues due to his ex-wife leaving him (and taking their Dragon egg with them).

\- Keith is at least 6'7" tall minimum. He can be 7'3" if he puts effort into it. He's kind of a shapeshifter though.

\- He proposed to you within like a month or less. You were pretty spooked by it but under pressure; you said no. It hurt the man pretty hard.

\- You reassured him heavily as you comforted him. You offered to be his lover (dating) instead which he said yes to, accepting that instead of marriage - taking too slow compared to his last relationship.

\- He heavily enjoys cuddling you, holding you close, and keeping you with him.

\- He's is super duper iffy with Quackity being around you since, in the past, that man wanted to fuck his ex-wife.

\- He’s okay with the others being around you, meaning; Philza, Tommy and, Wilbur.

\- this man came home with Ranboo randomly one night as a forced adoption, it was you explaining why he shouldn't adopt Ranboo and, you bringing back Ranboo - apologizing to Phil + Techno for taking him and probably causing panic

\- Ranboo is always welcomed in your guy's home/den, You treat him like a son which he doesn’t mind since he enjoys the fact that he feels at home at your place with Keith.

\- Keith has talked a lot about wanting babies with you, mainly, to start a pack. He wanted to keep you as his.

\- Keith speaks Enderman so he's able to talk to R@nboo and especially able to wake up the tall boi if he's sleepwalking.

\- Keith's room is just a big nest plus for made for him to hoard his prized valuables. He couldn't keep you so he made a doll version of you as it's his most prized possession in his best for obvious reasons.

\- He has a few things + the doll scented with your scent to help him calm him down

\- He loves it when you come in his nest and you two cuddle. He's super possessive of you during these moments so he won't let people come near you unless you say otherwise. He'll let you leave whenever you want though but he acts like a sad whimpering puppy when it happens.


	3. Technoblade x Reader smut small ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small ramble or Techno going into heat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Heat, Knots, Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation

Techno going into heat, him stumbling upon Reader-Chan and couldn't hold himself back in which he instantly wanted to breed them. He pinned them to the nearest surface and the hybrid claimed what was now his. He ripped your clothes off and, with light prep into your core to make sure you were ready for his hard throbbing cock that was leaking pre-cum from his tip. Once he felt you were ready, the man quickly shoved his cock inside your core. Both of you moan out from the pleasure. He had himself fully inside of you, both of you panting somewhat heavily. He was thick, I mean thick & a tad bit long too.

Once he knew you were fine and ready to go? The man started moving his hip at a responsible pace to start until he continued help but go faster from your noises that you were making because of him as You were clawing at him in pleasure. His thrusts were mixed of shallow & deep going into your core, hitting that special spot making you see spots. He enjoyed everything. His mouth was marking up everything he could. He was an animal in heat and he was going ruthless towards Reader. He felt them cum at least 3 times around his cock. They were overstimulated there were shaking as their 4th orgasm was building up. Techno's orgasm was building up as well.

“What a good prince(ess) you are, holding up for me." He whispered into your ear with a small growl. “Such a good mate, going to fill with my cum. I'm goin' to knot you? Do you like that? I'm goin' to breed you, right here and now." He kept his pace as best he could as it was getting a tad sloppy. “Gonna fill you up, baby." You let out whines/whimpers, too overstimulated to say anything else in response “Close baby, I'm close." He groaned out, as he slowed down his thrusts but he keeps thrusting deeply & hard into them.

“Come with me baby, come with me as I knot inside of you." He groaned out as he came inside of you. He thrust deeply inside of you as his knot formed, stretching your core. It felt amazing. You were filled up to the brim of his cum as he was knotted inside of you. He buried his face between your shoulder & neck as he panted heavily. You held onto him for dear life because of your 4th orgasm. You honestly enjoyed feeling his cum/cock inside of you, especially the knot. T3©h№, he held them close to him mainly because of the knot. He was going to do some heavy aftercare and cuddles now.


End file.
